


Игра «Gentleman»

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Фандомная «Мафия» по мотивам фильма. Десять карточек с персонажами и правила игры внутри!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Игра «Gentleman»

[Скачать все файлы архивом](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AlrAeiOAIBGhmi6ntL-dMaZ0vRs13JoJ/view?usp=sharing)  


[](https://ibb.co/PZdvh5N)   


[](https://ibb.co/2WKsh9K)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/pRgHqcP)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/yqJXq1Y)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/VC0Jwh7)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/r2YwJGQ)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/hH2ZFrJ)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/qNq9KzC)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/3NYpLWF)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/txtsB7n)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/N215MqY)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/vJr4Vwm)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/F4BLXv0)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/WsxqTPh)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/s593NNH)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/TbgwsGP)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/gDcwH81)  
  


[](https://ibb.co/3By5XHr)  
  



End file.
